discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bavarian Illuminati Motorcycle Club, Cabal
Bavarian Illuminati Motorcycle Cabal, Int'l TM May We warn You against Imitations. Ours is the Original and Genuine. Accept No Substitutes! It's time for You to decide... ABANDON THOSE OLD BELIEF SYSTEMS AND JAM ON DOWN THE ROAD! WHERE WILL YOU SPEND ETERNITY? Miscellaneous Conspicuous Position Statements & By-Laws of the BAVARIAN ILLUMINATI MOTORCYCLE CABAL INT'L™ : Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law. Love is the law, love under will. "An' it harm none, do as you will!" * '' We believe in Everything, Nothing is Sacred! We believe in Nothing, Everything is Sacred! '' * '' 'Tis an Ill Wind that Blows no Minds! '' * '' Nothing is true! Everything is permissible!'' I. The Illuminati M/C is a Collective of Free Individuals, and claims no affiliation with any national, regional, or political bodies or organizations. The BIMC membership is truly international and non-aligned. We acknowledge no authority other than the Higher Self! The BIMC categorically state that the BIMC is non-territorial, non-aligned and is in no way a party to any inter-cabal conflicts or business. BIMC members strive to offer Respect and Courtesy to other patch holders. II. All members of the Bavarian Illuminati M/C are "Nomads/Lone Wolves" and each is a President unto themselves. All Cabal Presidents are equals. Each President is completely autonomous, solely responsible for their own actions and aware of the consequences of such. III. The Nature of this Cabal is Anarchistic, Egalitarian, and Iconoclastic. Membership is strictly "Invitation Only". Members may not actively recruit and do not actively seek new members. There is no hangin’ around, nor prospecting. Non-Members may petition to join, but should be made aware that Selection is strictly up to the individual President(s) concerned. (Tricky Business!). IV. The Colours shall always include the distinctive Eye of Horus within the Triangle, and regardless of geographical location, the bottom rocker WILL ALWAYS read "BAVARIA" in reference to its historical origin - we claim no turf. V. It is under inviolable accord regarding the bestowing of colours & inauguration whatever the format may be, of the BIMC to never accept remuneration for and shall be as such, and if so, on pain of irredeemable expulsion. VI. Acts of violence, domination, prejudice, unwarranted aggression or any other Negative Action in the name of the Cabal, as well as territoriality, terrorism, and intra/extra Cabal rivalry Will Not Be Tolerated, and will be summarily punished by the Law of Threefold Return, through Karma, instant or otherwise! Be Warned! The Responsibility for your actions is Yours Alone! Disgrace thy Cabal and Thyself not - at Peril of Dire Consequences! VII. While the many Cabal Mysteries & Rituals have Mystical Overtones, it should be reminded that no philosophical or religious affiliation is required, or even desired, only the highest ideals of Illumination and the Biker Lifestyle: Freedom, Independence & Self-Determination! Beware the pitfalls of this Lifestyle's Dark Side lest you be consumed - Ride in Balance! ... THESE ARE THE FACTS Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, was the real reason for the Trojan war. The Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria was founded May 1, 1776. The first internal combustion vehicle was a motorcycle built in Germany in 1885. The Great Pyramid has nine sides. The Bavarian Illuminati MC is an international, non-denominational, anti-authoritarian, egalitarian, dis-organisation. bimc.club Category:Cabals